Computing devices are becoming more commonplace and are used for a wide variety of purposes. Every day, people use their computing devices to view, access, and/or interact with various types of content and information, especially as computing devices and applications are growing in number and in function. A computing device can be used by a user to communicate, capture images, check email, browse the Internet, and transmit or receive various types of information. The user of a computing device may use his computing device wherever he goes, throughout his day. In some cases, the user may develop one or more routines (e.g., daily routines, weekly routines) in regards to how he lives his life. In one example, almost every weekday morning, the user communicates with his spouse on his way to work. Conventional approaches for accomplishing this task can typically involve the user taking out his computing device, finding his spouse's contact information, and calling his spouse using the device. In another example, nearly every Friday night, the user invites a friend(s) over to hang out, eat, and watch a movie. A conventional approach can involve the user pulling out his device, opening a web browser or other relevant application, and searching for movie reviews and suggestions. In some instances, the amount of steps or user actions needed to perform these takes can be inconvenient, time-consuming, or cumbersome to the user. These and other concerns can reduce the overall user experience associated with using computing devices to help perform various tasks in the user's life.